I Will Remember, Always
by XXXxSmIlEyMe123xXXX
Summary: I have lived my life with no regrets, and now that this time has come and I look back on my life, I am proud to say I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.    Just a one-shot I wrote as a challenge from my friend. Written in Fangs prov. Please RnR!


**Hey guys! This is a story I decided to write because my friend challenged me to.**

**I hope you guys like it! It's not something I usually do, and defiantly not my writing style but I love it :)**

**I little too sad for my taste, but hey you might like it!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own nothing :(**

**This story was inspired by 'Dear Bobbie' by Yellowcard, which is an awesome song! I highly recommend you listen before you read; once again I don't like doing these kinds of stories but it was a challenge that I just had to accept!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**I Will Remember, Always**

**~{*}~**

"Did you bring it?" I looked at Max as she lay in the ugly old hospital bed; I nodded grimly at my wife before pulling the chair out of the corner and bringing it beside her bed. I pulled the photo album out and opened it slowly, asking myself why she wanted to see it.

As if she had read my thoughts she answered,

"I want to see it one last time." She said lightly whispering the last part.

She always knew me so well, she read me like a book and I never complained, it was one quality that I loved about her.

On the first page was our names written in an old cursive font, simple and elegant, that was always the way she liked it. It defiantly fit her personality, direct and to the point, she never liked the idea of stringing people along or avoiding a subject.

I turned the page once more and saw a picture of her house, the one she had moved into when we first met, I still remember that day. I looked at Max and pointed to the picture,

"Do you remember that day?" she smiled and nodded,

"How could I forget?"

_~~I sat quietly on the porch, the music from my iPod fueling my creative juices, as I sketched anything that came to mind._

_I started out with the flower in our front yard since it seemed the easiest and allowed my hand to move freely across the notepad taking in all the details of the flower down to the very last thorn._

_It looked pretty good, if I do say so myself. I smiled this was for my mom, she loved roses and my talent of drawing made it pretty easy to please her._

_I sighed looking into the distance, I could see a moving van drive up my street, the orange figure kept coming closer and closer until it eventually pulled up to the house in front of mine._

_I kept staring as the new family stepped out of the van, first stepped out the father or so I assumed and then the mother and so on. I tried to pay them no mind until I saw a girl, she looked about my age, maybe a little bit younger but not by much, her dirty blond hair reached just below her shoulders and she wore some dark jeans and a plain white shirt._

_She stepped out of the Van and gave the street a look taking in her surroundings, her brown eyes landed on me and she turned around quickly to say something to her mom. After the quiet exchange and a nod from her mom she bound across the street and stopped in front of me smiling._

"_Hi, my name's Max" she extended her hand and I shook it happily,_

"_Nick, but you can call me Fang." She returned the smile and nodded._

"_Fang…perfect"~~_

I laughed at the memory, from that day forward we became inseparable, we became best friends.

I turned to the next page and saw the photo strip tucked neatly into the book being held there by a piece of tape. I smiled again at the memory, I held up the book so Max could see and she smiled again.

"Ah, I know I remember that one, our first date."

_~~ I smiled brightly at her, she had ice cream dripping down her chin and sloshing down to the ground, but she didn't seem to care and in all honesty I didn't either. I had finally worked up the nerve to ask her out and something this small was not about to ruin it._

_We were walking down the pier holding hands and laughing like crazy people, in fact there were people whispering and if I had been by myself I would have been annoyed but I had Max here and that's really all that mattered._

_She had dropped her ice cream cone a while ago and had gotten a little upset, you see Max takes her food seriously and it seemed like such a waste for it to go unfinished, but she got over it when she saw the photo booth and excitedly pulled me in after her._

_We inserted the money and took many snap shots of us goofing off, but my favorite by far was the one where we kissed.~~_

I looked at her and she asked me if I remembered it,

"Of course I do, you got my hands all sticky from the left over ice cream." She laughed and reached over to hold my hand,

"I know I remember, I had been so disappointed when it fell." I nodded recalling her discontent.

"Whatever, turn to the next page." Without as much as a complaint, I did her asking only to find my favorite picture of them all, the one of our wedding.

_~~ I looked down the aisle to see my beautiful bride walking down; her usually messy hair had been tamed and spiraled in delicate curls that surrounded her face. Her smile was plastered on and it brightened my day considerably._

_I tried to grasp the idea that she would forever be mine, and my pride swelled at the thought, mine._

_She was walking painstakingly slow and I fought the urge to step down from the platform and drag her the rest of the way._

_So I forced myself to concentrate on the way she looks, her white dress flowing behind her complementing her light skin._

_The white rose in her hair and the diamond necklace she wore that was her mother's._

_Her father leading her down to me and placing her hand in mine, I felt as if I was finally complete. As soon as we made contact, the world melted away and all I could see was her face._

"_I do"~~_

"That one's my favorite" I said bending over to kiss her gently and she nodded in agreement,

"Mine too."

We continued to look through the pictures until I stopped at the one where we had just moved in to our house.

She had been so excited,

_~~ Now we drove our own moving Van down Crescent St. our small white house coming into view._

_She got down from the Van and as soon as I stepped out she embraced me in a hug, I smiled down at her kissing her softly and pulled her of the ground spinning her around a couple of times._

"_We're here." She laughed and danced around the front yard taking in our house, the place we would always be._

_She turned around laughing again and ran into my arms._

"_Our home." She whispered in my ear, and I laughed at her enthusiasm._

_Our home….~~_

I looked over to her; she was smiling wide probably remembering how she had felt that day 30 years ago.

I kept flipping through the pages till I found one that would defiantly be my second favorite; the day she thought I had forgotten our Anniversary.

I pointed at the picture, asking if she remembered that. She nodded smirking,

"I will never forget that, I was super mad at you."

_~~ I walked into the house and smiled when I saw the lone candle lit in the hall way leading to the kitchen, next to the candle a small note._

_I walked up to it and began to read, my heart swelling at each thoughtful word._

_And at the end,_

_Happy Anniversary 5 years!_

_I kept walking down the hall of our home until I reached the kitchen where my love sat at the table in a dress. I had walked in empty handed and I saw how her face fell, I thought I might as well have fun with this._

_I yawned over exaggeratedly and dragged a chair out of its place to sit down._

"_Hey love, what's all this for?" I put on a look of fake confusion and I saw her expression turn to one of anger._

"_What do mean, what's all this for?" I let my frown deepen, but I was defiantly smiling on the inside._

"_Are your parents coming over for dinner? Why are you all dressed up?" she let out a frustrated huff and glared at me._

"_It our anniversary, you jerk." I smiled slightly and went up to embrace her in a warm hug, she tried to pull away and resist, but I was stronger and won._

"_I would never forget." And I pulled her out of the kitchen to my office that was located on the other side of the house._

_I gently pushed the door open to avoid it slamming against the wall, and looked over to Max I saw her smiling. In the middle of the room stood a picture I had sketched of us myself, of the time when we had first moved in.~~_

I thought of the smile on her face when she saw the picture and all these memories were swirling in my head, clouding my thoughts, and blurring my vision. I took this time to look at the girl I had known my whole life, the one I had grown to love despite our disagreements and flaws.

I love Max and I always would no matter what happened.

I looked at her and she smiled weakly at me, her thin grey hair was clouding her face and small tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"I love you" she said and moved to make a small space for me in her hospital bed. I put the photo album on the floor beside us as she shifted slightly to get comfortable again on the thinly padded mattress.

I very slowly lowered myself on to her bed and turned to my side to face her, she was as beautiful as ever and she would always be mine, forever.

I gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and held her close in my arms.

"I love you too." I whispered, and she looked up at me again, this time frightened, and I'd be lying to say that I wasn't too.

The heart monitor was making all sorts of noises, but I droned them out only taking the presence of my beautiful wife that lay before me.

"It's time." She said softly and my heart also gave a little jerk of its own,

"I'm scared." She said again crying softly into my chest, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in even closer, just like I had done many times before.

I chuckled softly trying to comfort her in anyway,

"I kept my promise sweetie, we grew old together. I bet you're probably sick of me by now." She pulled away from me and smiled the wrinkles on her face showed even more.

"I got sick of you a long time ago, its called tolerance." She responded and settled her head back in my chest.

"Ah well we both know love is all about tolerance." I smiled and felt a few tears escape my eyes; I wished more than anything that I could take away all the pain she was feeling like I used too.

The heart monitor was slowing and the beeps where becoming less and less audible, I clutched her wrinkled hand in mine.

I took this time to look at her again, her eyes where drooping and she was struggling to stay awake.

It pained me how hard she was putting up a fight to stay with me and I couldn't take it.

"Close your eyes sweetheart, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." She came in closer to me and more tears escaped.

"Promise me you will remember." She said weakly and for a second I couldn't find my voice, it was trapped inside of me holding on to whatever sanity I had left. I nodded,

"Always." She sighed contently and once again rested her head on my chest, this time closing her eyes and falling to a deep sleep.

I shifted so that I could pull her closer, and thought to myself.

The years that have passed have been the best of my life, and I would never trade them for anything.

The heart monitor made a treacherous stop and the room was filled with an empty sound.

I looked up to see the thin line displayed on the screen, and even though it hurt my heart, I knew it was going to be fine. I had lived a life with no regrets and loved my wife till the death.

I lifted my now seemingly heavy head and rested it on top of hers, closing my eyes for the last time, and I saw her face, young again as she smiled at me for the first time.

And I knew for a fact that everything would be fine, I had loved her, and with that final thought I let myself slip into darkness letting it engulf me, loving the feeling of nothing and putting my thoughts to rest with peace of mind.

* * *

><p><em>I'll be fine<br>Cause when I die, then I die loving you  
>It's alright, I'll be fine<br>Cause when I die then I die loving you  
>Loving you, loving you<em>

_**Now say it with me… "aww.." come on guys wipe your eyes! They loved each other and grew old together, they got their happy ending.**_

_**You know what will give me a happy ending? Reviews!**_

_**So review!**_

_**~~Lex**_

_**RnR?**_

_**Okay for the sake of not puting up an authors note after this chapter I will write this here,**_

_*****(Updated authors note)*****_

_**This story was a challege that someone told me to write, the reason they died was from old age, and I did not write this story to 'rub it in anyones face that the will never find love' because I strongly dissagree. Everyone will find someone, yeah death isn't going to happen like it did in my story hence the FICTION part. And like I said before my stories usually aren't so drepressing.**_

_**So if you don't like it, just click the back button like so many of you have been doing, and if you hate it don't review about it.**_

_**Caue its just going to piss me off and I'm not going to be in a happy mood anymore.**_

_**good day!**_

_**haha just kidding, but seriously don't hate.**_


End file.
